


FLYING RIGHT

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of mine over at LJ, mb64, aka Susan, is flying today and not happy about it. She gave me a couple of prompt words (terrified and airplane) and I wrote this little nugget in hopes it would make her feel a little better. Dean is such a softie! One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FLYING RIGHT

"Man, I hate freaking airplanes!" Dean groused.

"At least you're not puking." Sam poured his brother another drink.

"Not yet." The plane gave a lurch and Dean groaned. "We're goin' down, I freaking know it!"

"Oh!"

At the small, muffled cry, Sam looked across the aisle. An attractive young woman, dressed in black and pale as milk, obviously terrified, sat next to the window, shade pulled down and eyes shut tight.

"Dean." Sam nodded meaningfully across the aisle. "Knock it off."

Dean glanced over and his face softened in sympathy. He unbuckled his seat belt and plopped himself down in the empty seat beside her.

"Hey!"

Her eyes flew open, startled. "Oh – hi."

"You look like you hate flying just as much as I do," Dean said. "Maybe if we keep each other company, we can get through this, huh?"

She hesitated, then smiled shyly. "That sounds great. I'd like to avoid the airbags if I can."

Dean grimaced. "Yeah, you and me both."

The plane lurched again and she grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight. "My name is Susan," she said breathlessly.

"I'm Dean," he answered, keeping his eyes determinedly on hers. "Why don't you tell me all about yourself?"


End file.
